Life of Sendou Family
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: The Sendou family is some sort of unique family. There is a cheerful mother, sister who taking care of his brother, a twin sons who the first one is often bullied then become the great cardfighter, while the other is studying at US Naval Academy, and a father who is a Navy Seal. This is the story of their life from time to time.
1. Chapter 1 The Born of Sendou

**The Born of Sendou **

Legend:

James: Speak in Japanese

James: Speak in english

_James_: Though

* * *

3rd June 1991

Helmand Province, Afghanistan

Gold 1-1: This is Gold 1-1 and Gold 1-2, We're in position. Gold 2-2, do you copy?

Gold 2-2: Copy that. Me and Gold 2-1 is already in position.

Gold 1-1: Remember, we are not permitted to use lethal force on Abbas Al-Fajr.

Gold 2-1: Copy that. You take the first shot, Gold 1-2.

Gold 1-2: Deploying tear gas, now!

Gold 1-2 then throw tear gas inside the house. After three seconds, the "Gold Team" break in and shoot every armed Taliban. Gold 1-1 then come to a man they called Abbas Al-Fajr and tackle him down. He then get his handcuff and put it on his both hand.

Gold 1-1: I would love said "your under arrest for terrorism", but I am not NCIS.

Gold 1-2: You really love that TV Show, aren't you?

Gold 2-2: The hell with NCIS. The chopper is already here.

They then bough Abbas with them into the chopper. The chooper then go towards to Camp Leatherneck.

Gold 2-2: Well, that mission was easy.

Gold 1-1: But not as easy as yesterday.

Gold 2-1: Just because our motto is "The Only Easy Way Was Yesterday", doesn't mean that really happen, right?

Gold 1-1: So you say, Ensign Miller.

Ens. Miller: Well, did you want to join me with Lieutenant Buckhanan and Lieutenant Rodriguez, Commander?

Gold 1-1: I want, but I can't. I have really important family business.

Lt. Buckhanan: That's right! Congratulation, and please say to you wife.

Gold 1-1: Of course.

* * *

3 days later

6th June 1991 – 00.30 Local Time

Minato, Tokyo, Japan

A young US Navy Officer just enter his office. He wear black navy officer uniform. From the looks, he's an american japanese. The insignia his shoulder revealed that he is a Commander. He's a Commander of Gold Squadron, one of Seal Team Six assault team.

Commander: Wow, I must admit, Captain Mason does have a good taste in restaurant. Now it's time for a paper...

Suddenly, a petty officer open his office's door.

Petty Officer: Sir! We just got a news from hospital!

Commander: What happen? 

Petty Officer: It's your wife sir! She was giving birth!

Commander (surprised): GET MY CAR READY!

The Navy Seal commander then quickly get inside to his car and start driving. He was driving so fast that another kilometer per hour and he will reach the speed limit. After he reach the hospital, he quickly park his car and start go to the reception desk.

Commander: permission ma'am, where's room 101?

Receptionist: It's at the end of the hallway.

Commander: Thanks, ma'am.

Receptionist: Wait, sir! I need you name!

Commander: James Sendou.

James then came into room room 101. A doctor then came out from the room.

James: Doctor, *hosh* how's my *hosh* child?

Doctor: Whoa, patience son. Don't worry both your wife and sons is alright.

James: Sons?

Doctor: Yes, sir. Congratulation, you children is a twin. You may enter.

James then come inside the room. On the bed, she see her wife holding both of his sons.

James: How are you, Shizuka, my darling?

Shizuka: Not better than you. Could you help me holding one of our son?

James: Of course.

James then hold one of his son.

James: You still remember when I said if we have two child, each of us will give one of them a name?

Shizuka: Yes, I remember. So, what name you want to gave to our son that we're in you holding?

James: Charles. Charles Thaddaeus Sendou. What about you?

Shizuka: Charles? That's a good name. For me, I want to give this boy name Aichi. Aichi Sendou.

James: That's a good one too.

James then kiss Shizuka on her forehead.

Shizuka: Oh, James.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Business

**Family Business**

29th March 1995

Tokyo, Japan

James: I am home.

Aichi: Welcome home, dad.

James: Ah, there's my boy. So, how is you english?

Aichi: It's good actually. But still not as good as you.

James: You will be more good, I promised. So, where's mother?

Aichi: She's at family room, taking care of Emi.

James: You not jealous, aren't you?

Aichi: Why I am jealous?

James: Because you uncle and auntie we're really jealous when I was born.

James then come to the family room. On the sofa, Shizuka is putting her daughter in the bed shaped box.

Shizuka: Welcome, James. Did you get problem in Yugoslavia?

James: Not as much as in Afghanistan. I wonder why that Iraqi captain go as far as Afghanistan. Lucky, the local goverment permit us to build base for a while.

Shizuka: Well, right now, you problem is right in front of you.

James: Alright.

James and Shizuka then want to kiss when suddenly...

PIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIP

James: Oh, dad. Why now?

Shizuka: Aichi, grandfather is calling.

Aichi: I am on my way.

James then take out his phone and set it on speaker.

James: What is it, Thomas?

Thomas: Whoa, did I ruin a special mood?

James: Eeee...forget it. What's it, dad?

Charles: Grandpa need you help. We arrange an auction in Houston, and we would love extra hand.

James: Of course. By the way Charles, how are you?

Charles: Fine. I have many friends in the states.

James: I am glad. Ok, we'll be in Houston within 2 days.

Thomas: Thanks. Good luck, son.

* * *

2 days later

Houston, Texas, United States.

James: Alright. The police officer said that the auction is 100 meters up north.

Shizuka: Okay, let's go.

* * *

At The Auction

James: Charles, dad, good morning.

Thomas & Charles: Good morning.

Aichi: Charles, long time no see.

Charles: Actually, we always in contact. But not see each other so you right.

Aichi: So, what's you problem?

Charles: Grandpa told me to test Maxim Machine gun, but I need somebody to watch over the bullet. Can you do that Aichi?

Aichi: Sure. That will be fun.

Thomas: Then you boys can go to the firing range. Uncle Sam is waiting.

Charles: Hahaha. Thanks, granpda.

Charles and Aichi then go to the firing range. Thomas and James then go to the tent and help them with customers who want to auction they military memorabilia, while Shizuka taking care of the inventory with other employees. Emi is sleeping in a small bed that already being prepared in the tent.

In Firing Range

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Charles: I think we already massacred those guy if they we're alive.

Aichi: Already?! We still have more than half of it's ammo.

Charles: Looks like they really mean it when they say this thing is grim reaper.

Sam: Hey, boys. How is it?

Charles: It's perfect. We surely can have $12,000 from this thing.

Sam: Good. Can you guys test this rifles?

He then give them Springfield Rifle and Lee-Enfield Rifle.

Charles: Waow! Did you now what is in our hand, Aichi?

Aichi: Of course! No other than 2 most efficient rifle during WWII.

Sam: Please test this rifle, I need to test the Uzi.

Charles: No problem. 

Charles and Aichi then prepare the target and begin to aim at the target. Both of them fire the target at the same time. When they see the target, Aichi hit the hand while Charles hit the chest.

Aichi: Oh man.

Charles: Don't worry, with enough training you can get better.

Auction Tent

Thomas: Alright. Ladies and gentleman, hope you have a lot of money in you pocket now because we have some of the best military memorabilia in one place. First weapon is a maxim machine gun. Made by the famous Hiram Maxim, this gun is use in both World War. Alright, who bid $1,000? $1,500? $2,000? You need to bid $2,500!...Yes, $14,000! Any higher bid? Last call, fair warning! Sold to the man who bid $14,000.

Sam: Now we have a Springfield Rifle, one of the most efficient rifle during WWII. Now, who bid $500? Bid $1,000? $1,500?...Last call, fair warning! Sold to woman who bid $8,000.

30 minutes later

Thomas: Last call, fair warning! And the sabre is sold to the old man with $5,000. Ladies and gentleman, this auction have ended. We appreciate and hope you enjoy you time in this auction.

Every customers then go for they own business. Thomas then gather all his employees and his family.

Thomas: Good job man, I know I could count on you. Aichi, Charles, here is you cut.

Thomas then give his gransonds a bundle of $1,000 each.

Aichi: Grandpa, isn't this too much?

Charles: What, you don't want? Then could you give it to me please?

Aichi: NO! Of course not! 

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Thomas: Almost forget. This is for you, Aichi. I know how you like it. A sabre which belong to one of Union cavalry during The Civil War.

Aichi: Hooray! Thanks, grandpa.

Thomas: No problem. Come on, boys. Let's split our fortune. And this is you cut, James.

Thomas then throw a bundle of $10,000 to James.

Thomas: You guys can go home or do anything that you want. Your job is done.

Charles: Well, that's it. Thanks dad, mom, Aichi.

James: You're welcome.

Charles then follow his grandfather and James with the rest of his family go to the car.

Shizuka: So, we are we going next?

James: Aichi, still remember when I said that if you want you can see Statue of Liberty?

Aichi: Yes.

James: Get you seat belt ready. We're going to New York. I hope Emi would like it.

Shizuka: *Chuckle* Of course she is. She was so happy when she met her granpa.

Aichi: I didn't see that.

James: That is because you we're in firing range with Charles.

They then drive they car to the New York City.


End file.
